Inuyasha
by The Good Of Darkness
Summary: Inuyasha and the others have yet another powerful demon to worry about besides Naraku..
1. A New Mysterious Foe

Chapter 1: A Mysterious New Foe  
  
"FLYING BLADE BLOOD CLAWS!" yelled Inuysha. The demon dodged the attack and went to attack with its sword. It slashed and cut part of Inuyasha's coat. Inuyasha jumped back at the demon but the demon stuck its sword in Inuysha. Inuysha's eyes opened wide as he collapsed to his knees. The demon laughed as Inuysha held in pain and stood holding the wound. "Going to take more than that to take me out," said Inuyasha. "FLYING BLADE BLOOD CLAWS!" yelled Inuyasha as he cut through the demon's armor. Inuyasha jumped at the demon and the demon jumped at Inuysha. Inuyasha yelled. "FLYING BLADE BLOOD CLAWS!" and the demon slashed with his sword. Both landed but Inuyasha fell to one knee. The monster fell into pieces. Inuyasha stood holding his wound and wiping some blood from under his lip.  
  
"These demon's have been getting stronger than when we started to look for the shards of the Shikkon No Tama. Do you think another force has shards, which are giving them to these low class demons." Said Inuyasha, "I nearly forgot the shard." Inuyasha walked toward the demon and took the shard out of it. "I don't know Inuyasha, this is getting difficult to do," said Kagome. "You don't need to worry about that," said Miroku, "you have us to help you." "Yeah!" yelled Shippo. Several demons came out of no were and attacked. "Kazaana!" yelled Miroku as several demons were sucked into the hole in his hand. "FLYING BLADE BLOOD CLAWS!" yelled Inuyasha as many demons were slaughtered.  
  
"Who do you think keeps sending these waves of demons our way?" asked Kagome. "That's really a rhetorical question, you know its Naraku," said Inuyasha as he clenched his fist as he thought of that demon. Both Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to kill Naraku for different reasons. Inuyasha because Naraku had killed the only person he truly loved, Kikiyo, even though he didn't want to admit it. Also because Naraku has several shards of the Shikkon No Tama. Miroku because of the curse Naraku had placed on his grandfather that was passed down from generation to generation, the Kazaana.  
  
Inuyasha and the others arrived at a near by village. Miroku did his usual trick, he found the largest house and told the owner that a ominous black cloud lurked above and in exchange he was able to get a place to rest for the night and some healing herbs for Inuyasha. That night at least 100 demons went to attack that same village Inuyasha and the others were staying at. Miroku sensed the oncoming wave of demons and went out to fight. This time it was different though, besides so many demons, 1 very powerful demon resided among them. The demons went to attack Miroku. Miroku reacted quickly and yelled, "KAZAANA," as demons were drained into his hand. Out of no where a purple liquid emerged and was drained by Miroku's Kazaana. Suddenly Miroku fell to his knees and covered his Kazaana.  
  
"A deadly poison that will kill you," said a voice from a far. "Damn you," said Miroku. The demons now all went to attack Miroku. "SOUL SCATTERING IRON CLAW!" yelled Inuyasha as many demons disappeared. He turned around and yelled "SOUL SCATTERING IRON CLAW!" and killed all the other demons left. "Inuyasha what are you doing here? You have injuries," said Miroku. "I heal fast, plus those herbs Kagome used worked pretty well. A demon dressed in human armor jumped from a tree and landed in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. "Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. "Your greatest fear," answered the demon. The demon showed multiple jewel shards. Inuyasha quickly acted and yelled, "SOUL SCATTERING IRON CLAW!" as he launched himself at the demon. The demon easily dodged the attack and kicked Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha yelled in pain. "In case you were wondering my name is Shaw. And I will get your jewel shards," said the demon.  
  
"No you won't!" yelled Kagome as she fired one of her arrows and broke Shaw's armor. Shaw looked in amazement at his broken armor to the girl, which had fired the arrow. "MIROKU! INUYASHA! Are you okay?" yelled Kagome. "I'm fine," yelled Inuyasha, "but I don't think Miroku is." "Get him to the village," she yelled. "Alright," said Inuyasha, " first time she saves me." Inuyasha put Miroku on his back and took Miroku to the village. The villagers gathered more healing herbs for Miroku. Shaw left and said, "Until we meet again." Kagome rushed to the village to make Miroku the healing drink to heal him. 


	2. Two Powerful Swords! Tetsusaiga and Tens...

Chapter 2: Two Powerful Swords! Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga!  
  
After the attack Inuyasha and others started wondering if Shaw was a demon working for Naraku. But they new he was too powerful to be controlled, and Naraku would never trust anyone with so many shards. So he must be working by himself. Inuyasha knew they had to keep on gathering more shards or soon Naraku and Shaw would have more shards than them and eventually find them and kill them and then go after each other.  
  
Miroku couldn't go with them, the poison still had effect even though the healing herbs were applied and he drank some medicine. Inuyasha insisted that they go find more jewel shards, but Kagome resisted and wanted to wait till Miroku was better. "You two go ahead, I'll stay with Miroku," said Shippo. "You sure?" asked Kagome. "Yes, I'm sure, we don't want to hold you back," replied Shippo. "Alright then," said Kagome a little worried.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the forest and found an old man named Toutousai. "Ah, Inuyasha," said Toutousai. Inuyasha walked towards the old goof and asked, "Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha. "I have something for you, left to you by your farther," replied the old man. "MY FATHER!" yelled Inuyasha, "What is it?" he asked. "A sword," replied Toutousai, "a sword forged by his own fang. There were two swords. He left one to you and to your brother, Sesshoumaru. The sword he left to you is the Tetsusaiga, which if it is used correctly can slay a hundred demons in one swipe. And the sword he left Sesshoumaru is called Tenseiga, it can save a hundred lives in one sweep. I already gave the Tenseiga to your brother and now I am here to give you the Tetsusaiga." Toutousai tossed the sword to Inuyasha. It's a very powerful sword, so treat it well," said Toutousai. "I will," said Inuyasha as he looked at the sword in his hands. Toutousai walked away and disappeared.  
  
"So this sword will help us defeat Naraku and Shaw?" asked Kagome. "Yes, it will," answered Inuyasha. Out of nowhere a demon came out and attacked. "That demon! He has a jewel shard!" yelled Kagome. "Alright," yelled Inuyasha as he drew the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha rushed at the demon with the sword. The demon caught the sword and wasn't injured at all. "Aw, this piece of crap! Its worthless!" said Inuyasha. The demon hit him with a powerful blow, which sent Inuyasha back, but he stopped himself with his claws and jumped right back at the demon. "SOUL SCATTERING IRON CLAW!" yelled Inuyasha as he cut the demon. Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed for the demons heart. But she couldn't fire; Inuyasha and the demon were to close to fire. She couldn't risk hurting Inuyasha.  
  
"Try using the sword!" yelled Kagome. "It's a piece of crap!' said Inuyasha as he held the demon back. "Just try it!" pleaded Kagome. "Aright," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha redrew his sword, and to his surprise it had transformed. He ran at the demon, "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT YOU WORTHLESS DEMON! ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" yelled Inuyasha as he sliced the demon in two. "So this sword isn't completely worthless piece of scrap metal," said Inuyasha. "No it isn't," said Kagome. Inuyasha went to what was left of the demon's body and picked up the jewel shard the demon had.  
  
In a village a few miles away from where they were a demon woke. This demon was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. "Why did my father leave me this? This will do me no good. So why did he leave this to me?" thought Sesshoumaru. "That's simple," said Toutousai. "And why do you say that?" questioned Sesshoumaru. "Because you are a human-hating demon obsessed with power. Your father gave you this sword because if you had the Tetsusaiga you would kill humans. And he told me to make it so that a full-demon would not be able to wield it. Inuyasha can wield because he is a half-demon thus he is half-human. And the Tetsusaiga only transforms at the touch of a human powerful enough. And as I saw, Inuyasha is protecting a human-girl and he protects humans as well." answered Toutousai. "That doesn't matter to me," said Sesshoumaru a he walked into a forest. Elsewhere Shaw meet a white baboon, Naraku. 


	3. A Deadly Alliance, A Deadly Plot

Chapter 3: A Deadly Alliance, A Deadly Plot  
  
Shaw looked at the demon dressed in the white baboon. "Why's a half-demon dressed in a baboon outfit?" said Shaw, "What? He knows I'm a half-demon?" thought Naraku. "I see you have a lot of shards," said Naraku. "Yes, I do and you do too," answered Shaw. "This half-demon, Inuyasha has half the jewel so far. We can join forces and defeat him," said Naraku. "I encountered him earlier today," answered Shaw, "And I do not form alliances with anyone." "It is just to beat Inuyasha," said Naraku. "I guess I can join him, defeat Inuyasha and his friends with this half-breed and then kill him," thought Shaw. "Alright, I'll join you," said Shaw. "Perfect," said Naraku, "Now follow me." Naraku lead him to a near by castle.  
  
"We've gathered two jewels in a short amount of time. Can't we just return to the village? Its near by," pleaded Kagome. "No," said Inuyasha, "We have to find more. " Kagome sighed as she walked a bit behind of Inuyasha. "But were close, soon we'll be too far to come back," Kagome continued the argument. "Alright, we'll go back, but if he's still not well were leaving. Got that?" said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded as they turned back from the direction they were coming from.  
  
"I can gather many demons to attack Inuyasha, and provide many of them with a jewel shard," said Naraku. "I got a better idea," said Shaw. "Is that so?" asked Naraku. "Yes, there's a village of Demon Exterminators," said Shaw until he was interrupted. "I've heard of them," said Naraku." We sent them after Inuyasha with a few jewel shards. And once they see that the others are helping him, they will kill them as well," continued Shaw. "Not bad," said Naraku, "I like your plan." Shaw went to a corner and disappeared in black smoke. He appeared outside jumping from tree to tree. Naraku ran outside and jumped tree-to-tree right behind Shaw.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the forest and encountered a demon, which wanted the jewels Kagome had. "Oh no you don't," said Inuyasha as he drew the Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga transformed and he defeated the demon in a couple of slashes. "You okay?" asked Inuyasha to Kagome. "Yes, thank you," she replied. They kept on walking and Kagome wanted to stop to rest. Inuyasha didn't hesitate or anything. Kagome offered him some of her food from her booked bag but he didn't want any. "Come on Inuyasha, you deserve," said Kagome. "I'm not hungry," replied Inuyasha. "Oh come on, you can eat even a little can you?" said Kagome. "No, I'm not hungry," said Inuyasha. "Okay, fine," said Kagome as Inuyasha's stomach growled. Inuyasha looked down at his stomach then to Kagome. "Okay, I think I can have just a little," said Inuyasha. "I told you, you were hungry," said Kagome as she handed him some food.  
  
After a while of eating Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk again towards the village Miroku was in. Once they arrived they saw Miroku a bit better. But Miroku still needed a night of rest and Kagome said, "Inuyasha, its getting dark, so lets just stay here for the night." "All right, fine we'll stay here the night," said Inuyasha.  
  
Shaw and Naraku kept on jumping from tree to tree and then Naraku stopped. "How can he keep on going? We've been at this for hours," thought Naraku. He continued to jump tree-to-tree until they saw a village near the mountains. "So this is the village," said Naraku. "Yes, now lets go," said Shaw as he jumped to the middle of the village, Naraku followed.  
  
"I want the finest Demon Exterminator to come out, I have a mission for him, and in great pay," said Shaw. A young girl walked forward to them, she was only about 16. "I am who you are looking for," said the girl. Shaw looked in disbelief. "I want to have a talk with you in private, with no interruptions," said Shaw, "Naraku, you stay out here." The girl and Shaw walked into a hut. "What is the mission?" asked the girl. "The mission is to kill a half-breed named Inuyasha," said Shaw. "And what is the payment?" she asked. "Five jewel shards," he said as he took them out., "I will give them to you now, so you may use them against him and defeat him." "Alright," said the girl as she took the shards. "I will take you there myself," said Shaw. The girl just nodded and said, "Just let me get ready." "Of course," said Shaw as he walked outside. "Ready to go Naraku?" asked Shaw, Naraku nodded. 


End file.
